


I ain't going nowhere.

by skyblue993



Series: Addicted to you. [3]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: ABO implied, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dancing, Jonnor - Freeform, M/M, Masquerade Ball, Oneshot, Part 3, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue993/pseuds/skyblue993
Summary: 'Addicted to you' series: Part three.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title of this fic comes from the song "Sweet Dreams" By Beyonce

 

"I have to go..." Jude doesn't know the reason why he's whispering since there's no one in the hallway aside from them. He's momentarily distracted by Connor's hand tightening his hold on Jude's hip as to keep him still, there, in his arms then a greedy pitch in his rough voice as he affirms, "You're not going anywhere.." 

Jude's mostly sure Connor won't notice if he rolls his eyes at the presumptuousness behind those words since his face is currently buried against Jude's neck, but then Connor keeps surprising him.

"I saw that." 

Jude can't possibly _not_ be laughing at that. "How the hell did you see that?!" 

Connor smirks before pressing his lips against his pulsing point, for the zillionth time, that night. His breath coming short and labored as he whispers against his warm skin, "Werewolf senses."

 _"You freak_." Jude smiles despite the way Connor's sweet ministration over his neck makes his sight to get blurry and his legs to go weak under his weight.

He's aware of the breathy moans escaping his lips as he asks Connor, with every swipe of Connor's tongue darting out from his lips to lick a stripe over Jude's neck. 

"You think this is going to make me change my mind?" 

"No.” Connor replies sincerely, then he adds with a more playful tone in his voice, “..but food will." 

Jude groans because Connor's right, besides, his stomach is growling and Connor has probably –-no scratch that-- he _definitely_ heard the way it rumbles from hunger. He hisses in discomfort when being suddenly deprived of the warmth that Connor's body provided to his own body but it's only an instant before he lets his eyes to flutter open and find Connor's smile, bright and confident, and his hand being held out for Jude's to hold. 

"Come on."

Jude rolls his eyes once again but he takes Connor's hand anyway, letting the blond boy lead the way through the imponent corridor that will lead them back to the main ballroom. Jude's eyes get wide with wonderment at the paintings filling those walls, he wonders how old they are and which story they hold behind those bright colors; a question arises, filling Jude's curiosity.

"How did you find this place?"

Connor's voice is completely calm and neutral when he simply shrugs his shoulders, "It's my mom's."  
   
Jude's whole body tenses up for a moment, the grip he has on Connor's hand starts to loose, but luckily Connor's there to fix that concern, intertwining their fingers together as they make their way through the crowd of people. Connor has noticed that Jude has gone completely quiet next to him, he doesn't push it, though. He knows better than that. He just waits until Jude comes down from the shocking revelation and his voice gets steady enough to ask questions.

He doesn't have to wait that long until Jude, finally come back on planet Earth, exclaims, completely woozy from shock. "It's your mom's?!"

"Well, technically it belongs to her parents." Connor explains calmly.

"So you're a potential heir to these goods." Jude concludes the thought for him.

"Yes." Connor confirms with a smile playing at the corner of his lips, before adding through air quotes, _"Potential."_

"Oh good. I was starting to worry for a moment." Jude deadpans with a roll of his eyes. Connor doesn't get why is that such a big deal to Jude.

"Jude." Connor laughs and somehow it irritates Jude even more because-- this is his family's mansion and there's a high chance that his mother is going to be here, along with her parents and, oh... now he's connecting all the dots.

He gives a loud sigh before asking, "Where are they?"

Connor's eyes narrow in two thin lines, searching through the crowd of people.

“Can't find them.”

“When were you going to tell me that your mom's here?”

Connor's eyes snap back to Jude's finding an eyebrow raised quizzically and a pair of dark –annoyed-- eyes looking back at him.

Okay, Connor needs to ask.

“What's the big deal?”

  
“The problem is that I'll have to meet her, eventually tonight.” Jude lets out a hollow laugh, followed by a wounded noise of frustration escaping his lips. Jude sees hurt and confusion flashing across Connor's eyes and he suddenly feels guilt creeping through him knowing that he's been the one putting that look there but, seriously? They've just reconnected after all these years and the moment alone has been overwhelming enough, then there's the whole 'Soulmates' thing, the kiss, the orgasm... it's too much on their plate for only one night.

Connor gives him a longing look before letting out a soft noise out of his lips, between a groan and a defeated sigh, “Don't you want to meet my mom?”

Jude's heart melts in his chest at the way Connor asks him that, staring at him with eyes sad and vulnerable. Connor gives a surprised gasp when Jude suddenly grabs him by the back of his neck, pressing their lips together. He tenses up at first but when he realizes that Jude's kissing him, _his soulmate_ , he immediately relaxes into his arms. He hears Connor moaning his name between pants, sending a searing sensation to flood through his whole body.

“I do want to meet her.” Jude whispers against his lips once they've pulled apart from the kiss. Connor stares into his eyes, hanging on Jude's every word and leaning in the soft touch of Jude's warm hands cupping his cheeks.

“I'm sorry for overreacting. Although, I think you agree with me that tonight has been _intense._ ”

"Yes. It was."

Jude nods as he gives a small sigh from the back of his throat, "It honestly scares me.."  
  
Connor's eyebrows come together in a thin line, "What scares you?" because he needs to know. He needs to fix that concern if he can.

"It all happened so fast and--" Connor's heart skip beats when he sees tears gathering at the corner of Jude's eyes, a rush of anxiety swelling in his chest that made him hard to breathe. Jude looks away from him and suddenly it's cold all over. 

"Jude.." Whatever it is, Just tell me. I can take it. If this is not what you want.. if I'm not the one you want.. if--

Those words get stuck in his throat for one simple reason, because if he utters them out, if Jude will actually utter those words out, it will kill him.

"It scares me because I want this more than I've ever wanted anything in my entire life. I want you more than anything in the world and if.. if something goes wrong, I don't know if I'm going to be able to let you go, not again. It's all intense and confusing and... and I swear my brain is going to explode so--" Jude trails off with a loud groan of frustration. He runs his hand through his hair before giving a small laugh of exasperation. "...Will you just dance with me?"

Connor stares at him in a slaw-jacked shock-like state for a long moment, letting Jude's words to wash over him. Then the corner of his lips start twitching upwards, his tensed up shoulders starting to relax and he actually feels air filling his lungs once again when he lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. 

"What?"

"Just dance with me." Jude repeats, holding his hand out. Connor stares at the way his lips quirk upwards showing that gorgeous smile he's fallen in love with since the first moment he's seen it and a pink blush tingling over his cheeks. 

"We'll have time to figure all this stuff out but right now I just need to shut my brain off and dance with you."

Connor reaches for Jude's hand, feeling shivers crawling up his spine like electric shocks at the contact of their skin touching. Jude's right on all fronts, they'll figure it out. He's positive they will. They, indeed, found their way back to each other after all this time, didn't they? Any other challenge will just be a piece of cake.

Jude rests his head against Connor's shoulder as they sway to the sound of 'I want to dance with somebody' playing in the background and when their eyes meet, a knowing smile blossom over both of their lips, sharing a quiet thought through their eyes. _It's like time has never gone by._

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter: En_Sky9
> 
> Or tumblr: Skyblue993


End file.
